


Not all Heroes Wear Capes (Some Carry Murderous Notebooks)

by Anime_author



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Blood and Injury, Gen, Light should have won, Ryuk has a soft side, TW: Gun/Gunshot, Violence is more minor but I added the warning anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_author/pseuds/Anime_author
Summary: “C’mon Ryuk!” Light gathered all the strength he could, and with one final scream, cried out “Give me one last chance!”The sound of a gunshot swallowed Light’s voice.~Or, an alternate ending to Death Note, in which Light gets the win we all know he should have.
Relationships: Ryuk & Yagami Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Not all Heroes Wear Capes (Some Carry Murderous Notebooks)

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, J posting a work that isn’t Toilet Bound related?? Scary. Also, hi again! It’s been about a month since I posted last, so last night I said “fuck it” and wrote this. I hope you enjoy it!

_No._

He had been so close.

_No._

  
If only Demegawa had kept his cretinous mouth shut.

_No!_

This couldn’t be happening.

_NO!_

“AFTER ALL MY HARD WORK, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!”

Light’s words— though directed at no one in particular— sent chills down the spines of many, even those thousands of miles away. Now, the man’s shaky breaths were the only noise heard besides the caws of crows, fleeting at his outburst.

Light scowled, lifting his bloodied arm to wipe sweat off of his forehead, paying no mind to the deep red stain it left in place.

“RYUK!” He cried out desperately, fists clenched. “YOU’RE OUT THERE SOMEWHERE RYUK! YOU’RE LISTENING, I KNOW YOU ARE!”

A pair of hellish ruby eyes watched from above a broken down building, as Kira himself lost complete control of his emotions, finally breaking down like a child after all these years.

As Light tore his knuckles raw, pounding his unscathed hand into the dried dirt of the ground beneath him time and time again, the Shinigami just laughed.

_Oh Light. I told you, didn’t I?_

Tears poured down Light’s face, blood down his arms, and only then did the pain finally register in his mind.

_When you died…_

 _  
_ Crying out at the sudden feeling, Light toppled over onto his side, attempting to clutch both of his arms.

Ryuk let out a cackle, guffawing over Light’s agony as if it were the most amusing scene that had ever played before his eyes.

_I’d be the one writing your name in my notebook._

It was so simple. Something Ryuk had done for as long as he could remember— though as he lowered his pen, the kanji for moon appearing in front of his eyes as he mindlessly scribbled it on the paper, the Shinigami couldn’t help but feel a twinge in the bottom of his nonexistent heart.

This was his job. This was what Shinigami did. ...But he and Light had been through quite much together, and it would be ashame to see everything they’d accomplish go to waste, wouldn’t it?

Ryuk growled. What a joke. Had this many years in the human world made him go soft?

Eagerly, the Shinigami resumed scribbling Kira’s name in his notebook, a manic stare in his eyes.

_Light_ the book read. _Light Yaga_ -

“RYUK!”

A heart shattering scream, fallowed by a deafening silence.

“Ryuk!” Light called out again, weaker this time. “You’re here! You’re preparing to write my name in your notebook, aren’t you? Just like you told me you’d do when we first met!”

Ryuk’s hand shook, as he mentally screamed at himself to finish writing Light’s name.

“Please!” Light continued. “Don’t do this! It’s not over yet! It can’t be!”

The Shinigami shook with anger and confusion.

“C’mon Ryuk!” Light gathered all the strength he could, and with one final scream, cried out “Give me one last chance!”

The sound of a gunshot swallowed Light’s voice.

The bullet surged through the wood of the building Ryuk had been sitting upon just moments ago, though as the building threatened to collapse at the sudden force, the Shinigami was nowhere to be found, already having fled.

Through the evening fog, a figure emerged, gun at their side.

_Matsuda._

“They told me not to go after you Light!” The officer shouted. “But I vowed to your father that I’d catch Kira, even if it was the death of me!”

There was no response, as Matsuda huffed through gritted teeth.

“Even if you’ve already bled to death, I swear I’ll be the one to find you!” Matsuda roared. “You hear me?! I swear!”

Matsuda’s lifeless body was found by the NPA the following morning. It seemed he had taken his life— Near presumed after being unable to catch Light.

But really, what were the chances when the notebooks still existed in the human world?

Both the Task Force and the NPA bared terrified faces, nauseated as they came to the same conclusion.

Somebody out there was still in possession of a notebook.

And as for Light? Well, if he escaped with two things in tow (a Death Note, and a Shinigami,) then nobody had to know. 

Not yet, at least.

_Not yet._

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I absolutely love how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed it my fellow Kira supremacists.  
> 


End file.
